


demons love cats :3

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but lovingly), Arguing, Banter, Cats, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Skephalo Week, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Bad smuggles a cat back to the mansion after a night of monster hunting and convinces Skeppy to let them keep it.~~Skephalo Week, Day 3: Cats
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 15
Kudos: 180





	demons love cats :3

Skeppy figured it out the second Bad walked through their mansion doors. For one, the sack of collected monster parts after a night of hunting was larger than usual and also wiggling around. Also, Bad was noticeably shifty, avoiding eye contact and shuffling around. 

“Bad what's in the bag?” Skeppy asked, amused, as he helped Bad unclasp his chestplate. 

His best friend shot him a pleading look, glowing white eyes slightly dimmer than usual. 

“Bad..” Skeppy repeated, already grinning and preparing himself for a relaxing evening of arguing. 

Usually, the two of them would drag out this part longer, tugging the bag back and forth and starting up their usual banter, but the answer to Skeppy’s question leapt out of the bag itself and launched itself into Bad’s arms. 

“Skeppy, I... may have found a cat,” his friend admitted, clutching the small animal to his chest. 

Skeppy knew himself. He knew that all Bad had to do was ask and they’d have a new resident in their mansion, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to poke Bad around for his own enjoyment. 

“We’re not keeping that,” he said pretending to retch at the sight of the cat. 

“But Skeppyyy, look how cute he looks!” Bad whined shoving the cat forward so Skeppy could get a better look. 

Anddddd yeah the cat did look cute, blinking up at Skeppy with huge blue eyes. It’s mottled brown and white fur was sleek and shiny, there was no way this was just any wild cat. Skeppy was willing to bet it was one of HBomb’s dozens of cats that happened to slip away one night. 

Out of nowhere, the cat stretched forward and it’s front paws batted at Skeppy’s face, entranced by the glittering diamonds embedded in his skin. 

“Ow!” Skeppy yelped, shoving the cat away to avoid more claws to the face, “Stop scratching me!” 

Bad let out a giggle and hugged the cat closer. “He likes your diamonds, Skeppy.” 

“Well he can’t fucking have them.” 

“He—HEY! Language!” 

Skeppy ignored him and wrinkled his nose, taking a closer look at the cat. “It kinda looks like Antfrost though, that’s weird to have a cat that looks like our friend.” 

“Well Ant is cute too,” Bad said, running his claws lightly across the cat’s body, making sure not to accidentally scratch him.

Skeppy scowled, “Well, I definitely don’t want it anymore”

“What??! SKEPPY!! Why??!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?!” Skeppy yelled back, before turning and trying to bolt out of the room. 

“No! Skeppy, come back!” Bad whined, carefully setting the cat down on the floor before shifting into his true form and launching himself after his friend. Skeppy had no chance of outrunning Bad in his true form, a massive 10 foot tall void demon with elongated goat hind legs built for speed. 

Skeppy let out a screech as Bad gently snagged him by the back of his hoodie and yanked him back towards him, similar to a cat grabbing a kitten by the scruff of its neck. 

The Not Antfrost cat was licking his paw, pleased by Skeppy’s suffering. He crossed his arms and glared at it as Bad held Skeppy to his chest, blabbering something about how the cat would never replace him. 

“Sorry dude,” Skeppy continued turning around to face Bad, who was still holding him in his arms, eerily similar to how he cradled Not Antfrost earlier before. “I don’t see how there can be both of us here.” 

Bad was silent for a few moments, claws twitching in a way that mirrored normal-sized Bad tapping his fingers in annoyance. Then, he huffed loudly and opened his arms, letting Skeppy fall and crash several feet down to the ground. Skeppy hit the floor with a loud _THUMP_ and he wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. 

“Fuck! Bad!! _”_

 _“Language!!”_ Bad hissed, his voice raspy and guttural, a voice that would terrify the usual overworld being. 

Skeppy was long used to it though, so he shot Bad another death glare as he scrambled to his feet. “Baddd, that hurtttt,” he whined, more than a little put off by the sight of Not Antfrost winding his way around Bad’s massive legs and purring.

Bad stuck his tongue out at him, a long, thin, forked serpents tongue, then shifted back to his human-sized form. He picked up Not Antfrost and marched towards their shared bedroom. “We’re keeping the cat.” 

Skeppy huffed out an annoyed “Damnit!” as Bad left the room. 

“LANGUAGE!” Bad shrieked. 

_Fucking superhearing,_ Skeppy thought, rolling his eyes in affection and he ran after his demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a cat i saw in my minecraft world that looked like antfrost
> 
> ~~
> 
> according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting and subscribing to my Video Blogging RPF series for more content! It's completely free! :0


End file.
